More than one more cigarette
by Brightlyshine.chan
Summary: One Shot - Gokudera x Reader


More than one more cigarette

Gokudera x MC

Another day did come to it's end when u did stand for your door, looking for the key to get in. When the door open the first thing jumping in your eyes were a pair of shoes. Man shoes. So not yours of course. When was the last time when you had a male visitor? You couldn't remember.

But one thing did relieve you. It couldn't be a housebreaker because someone like this wouldn't take off his shoes. So it must be someone you know and to be honest there was only one man you could think of.

You carefully entered the living room. A man with silver hair did sit on your couch – Gokudera. More then fifthen cigarettes did already lay on your table - all used. It seemed like you wasn't the only one that had a hard working day.

„Hey, what are you doing here?"  
He looked up, straight to you. You could see in his eyes that he was stressed.

„I needed... a change of place.", said Gokudera, not really sure if this were the right words for the situation.

„Why did you came here?"

The question was the probably most important one that you could ask in this moment.  
You two didn't see each other for... around five years? In the past you two were a couple. Maybe not a perfect one, the most happy one or something like this, but you were happy with Gokudera on your side. You wasn't a mafiosi so you wasn't really suited for him and still... The prove that you were more than usefull was that Gokudera didn't smoke in the last year that you two were together. Not a single time. Something you were pretty proud of in the past. You had the ability to calm him down, take all the stress away from him. Something even Tsunayoshi couldn't do to this extent.

But one day it all ends with him saying you should go away from him. Forever.

So why was he now here?  
Gokudera himself wasn't sure how he should answer your question. So he simply did light up another cigarette.

"You know I don't want you to smoke in my home."  
"That's to late anyway."  
Just this quick answer before he put the cigarette in his mouth. Breathing in the smoke, just to blow it out.  
"At least you still can speak... So why are you here? You was the one that said it was over."  
"I know, I'm not an idiot like the other one surrounding Juudaime."  
For a moment he closed his eyes. Maybe he thought of Tsunayoshi? Or the others?  
"I think... I'm here because it calms me down. Just seeing the place were are you living."  
You wasn't sure if you understand what he meant. Why should the room of your ex-woman calm you down?  
"And I'm happy to see you save."  
"Are you drunk?"  
"Tze. Of course not.", he grumbled and looked highly pissed.  
"Normally you don't say such nice words to someone else then juudaime."  
You two were now at a point of the conversation were you felt comfortable so you put your jaket down and set down next to him.

"Tze. You talking like I never said something nice to you."  
"Sorry." Guilty overcome you. When you two were still a couple Gokudera bought a lot of flowers to you, did go out to eat at restaurants and treated you pretty well. The only time you were like air was when Tsunayoshi were in the near. "I just didn't expect you saying something nice when I'm like a stranger to you."

The only answer that came back was a simple "Mh."

Not saying a single word the two of you did sit there on the couch. After a while Gokudera did express his cigarette. To your suprise he didn't even finish half of it. So he... calmed down? Atleast you concluded it out of his action.  
"Better now?"  
He nodded slightly, let his body slide down a bit on your couch. You moved a bit closer. Then he did let his head rest on your shoulder. Everything happend without a single word. After a long time in love you two didn't need words anymore for simple task like this.  
"Today we had alot of customers. Normally something to be happy about. But Dan and Siskin were sick... So the remaining of us had even more work."  
You begun to tell him abit of you work day. Without any bad emotion, just neutral and single happy ones. Like when one of the customers did tell you how good your cooked dish was.  
He didn't response to anything you said. Like back then when you two were still together. But you knew he did listen to every single word you said. At some point you started pet over his hand.

This were the point everything did come up again. Every single memory. Your story stopped about your work day and did drive to the thing you did though of without you taking a notice of it. Gokudera still listen to it.  
About how you meat him for the first time – without knowing who he was or how dangerous he was. Just telling him not to waste food and then you two had started quarrel about his action.  
Or how nervouse you was when he told you what his job were or the time when he introduce you to the other guardians of Tsunayoshi and of course Tsunayoshi himself. Oh you could swear you were near to faint.  
Oh, oh, oh! And there were also the first date of you two. He thought it was a good idea to bring you to a restaurant but oh no it wasn't. You still could remeber how often you said in this night how much better you could do this till he got mad at you. Then another quarrel and you two did drive home. There you cooked the exact same thing like you eated at the restaurant just to show him like the dishes should taste.

There are so many memorys of you two that you cherished. You notice the warm feeling in your chest. Ah... man... you did it. It was so hard to forget all this. To not love this man to the moon and back and cry every night since you two break up. Even when he ended everything you still couldn't let go of him.

"I missed you so much."

The words softly left your lips. You wasn't even sure if he heard you and he didn't said a single word. Maybe you were to quiet for him to hear them?

Maybe...  
But you didn't ask him.

You two just sit there, not saying a single word.


End file.
